Drilling rigs need secure arrangements to allow load to transfer during drilling.
A need exists for a drilling rig with top drive with airlift compensator that provides a more secure load transfer than a top drive supported by a hook.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.